1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bristle brooms and particularly to a broom base for a long handled broom, or the combination of a long handle broom and a broom base. In this context and as used herein, the term “broom base” includes a broom head, means for securing a broomstick to the broom head, and a downwardly extending brush such as a plurality of bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brooms are generally well known. They may be sewn together broom corn as in a traditional broom or synthetic bristles secured into a broom base with an adhesive or with the broom base material itself e.g. plastic molded around the upper bristle ends.
Generally speaking broom bases do not have any openings there through, that is broom bases are of solid, imperforate construction with only a means for securing a broomstick thereto.
However there are some examples in the prior art of broom bases with an opening, usually to form a handle. U.S. Design Pat. No. 359,853 to Haug discloses a broom with a base broomstick socket at one side of the broom base to hold a broomstick in a position where the broomstick is angled to pass over the vertical centerline of the broom base, thus forming an acute angle thereto. Within that acute angle is a handle means in the form of an angled brace or strut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,710 to Hisey discloses a multipurpose broom having a forming an acute angle thereto. Within that acute angle is a handle means in the form of an angled brace or strut broomstick which extends generally perpendicular to the sweeping surface and a hollow portion in the broom base to receive an auxiliary dusting brush. That hollow portion has a lateral opening through both its side walls so as to form an opening through the broom base which could be used as an handle. However that handle is not readily accessible or comfortable to use since the broomstick is closely positioned nearby.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,360 to Vosbikian is similar to the Hisey patent discussed above because it also has a hollow portion but that hollow portion is used to receive a folded dustpan. Like Hisey, Vosbildan's broomstick extends perpendicular to the broom's sweeping surface so that a lateral opening through the sidewalls of the hollow portion forms a handle, which is difficult and uncomfortable to use.